Le mariage
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - En trois mots : mariage - Lisbon - Jane.


**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

**o-O-o  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires lors des OS précédents.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Té-ré-sa ! Tu es venue !

Et la mariée lâcha un cri perçant avant de courir vers Lisbon et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et oui, Purd', c'est moi. Dit la policière un peu gênée.

La mariée, ses bras autour du corps tendu de Lisbon, n'arrêtait pas de la balancer de gauche à droite.

- Ca me fait trop trop trop TROP plaisir ! Ca fait combien ? 8 ? 10 ans ?

- 12 ans… 12 ans qu'on s'est pas vues.

- Et tu n'as pas changée Térésa… toujours aussi… toi…

Purdey Lancaster, eut un rire idiot, un rire fort qui finissait dans les aigus après avoir hoqueté deux fois. Elle avait reculé et, ses mains sur les épaules de Lisbon, la contemplait de haut en bas.

- T'as pris des épaules, non ? fit-elle en tâtant. Tu fais du sport? De l'haltérophilie ?

Lisbon avait fait un effort : elle avait sorti LA robe longue qu'elle réservait aux soirées «inévitables » : bal de la police, levée de fonds en tous genre, soirée de fin de séminaires. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

La mariée, dans sa robe fourreau blanche de soirée, jeta tout à coup un œil à celui qui se tenait derrière Lisbon. Elle se retint de siffler et lança un regard coquin à Lisbon.

- Hellooooo, petite cachotière… tu es venue accompagnée ? Qui donc s'est dévoué pour être ton cavalier ?

Lisbon s'éclipsa sur le côté et, avec un geste presque embarrassé, fit les présentations.

- Purdey Lancaster… Patrick Jane… Jane… Purdey…

- Enchanté, Purdey… fit Jane en tendant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous…

.

_**Quatre jours plus tôt.**_

.

Patrick Jane versait délicatement de l'eau juste frémissante sur son sachet de thé. Ne pas ébouillanter les feuilles délicates était le défi de tout bon buveur de thé qui se respecte. Trop souvent, on laissait l'eau arriver à son point d'ébullition. Le thé prenait alors un arrière goût un peu âpre, qu'à titre personnel, il détectait à vu de nez. Ébouillanter la tasse oui, le reste non… mais cela dépassait l'entendement de beaucoup. Déjà que pour le travail, il devait se contenter de thé en sachet…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Lisbon entra dans la cuisine. Elle semblait agitée, regardant autour d'elle qu'ils soient bien seuls.

- Jane ?

- Ah, Lisbon… Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Qui vous a dit que j'avais besoin de vous ? fit-elle méfiante.

- Je ne sais pas… votre air coupable, par exemple… votre besoin de vérifier que personne ne traine dans les environs… Je ne vous connaitrais pas, je signalerais vos agissements suspects à la Police…

- Très drôle, Jane… Bon, d'accord… J'ai besoin de vous…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, Jane l'interrogea du regard. Elle dit tout de go.

- Un mariage... ce samedi ?

- Lisbon… je suis flatté… Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir avant… Cela est si soudain… Et dire que vous ne connaissez pas tous mes amis… fit, espiègle, Jane.

- Ecoutez… ça me coûte de vous demander cela… alors, n'en rajoutez pas, s'il vous plaît…

Jane pris un air vexé. Il croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Evidemment, si cela vous coûte… je ne sais pas… Samedi, vous dites ? J'avais des trucs de prévu, l'air de rien…

- Oh, arrêtez Jane ! Fit Lisbon agacée. Vous ne faites rien de vos week-end… c'est vous qui le dites, tous les lundis…

- Oui mais là… ça tombe mal… J'ai ce mur à lessiver dans la cuisine… vraiment… Et je dois avoir un aspirateur que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps…

- Jane… s'il vous plaît…

Jane sentit une pointe d'urgence dans la demande.

- D'accord, Lisbon… J'arrête de vous taquiner… c'est quoi le topo ?

Lisbon parut soulagée.

- Purdey Lancaster… c'est çà le topo. Fit-elle amèrement.

Jane était tout à coup très intéressé. Cela sentait le nom surgi du passé.

- Purdey Lancaster, fit-il… Hum… cela ne me dit rien…

- Normal, reprit Lisbon… Cela fait 12 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vue, elle et moi.

- Et elle réapparait, comme cela, quatre jours avant son mariage ?

Lisbon regarda par terre, un peu embêtée.

- Pas vraiment… il y a de cela deux mois, j'ai reçu une invitation de Purdey. Le RSVP ne valait que pour ceux qui ne viendraient pas… vous voyez le genre… tellement sûre que personne ne refuserait… Je m'étais dit que je m'excuserai. J'ai mis l'invitation de côté et…

- … Et vous l'avez oubliée…

- C'est ça… Hier, je reçois un mail - entre nous, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a eue - confirmant le programme de la journée de samedi…

- Et pourquoi vous ne prévenez pas que vous avez un contre-temps de dernière minute ?

Lisbon faisait les cents pas et agitant sa main.

- Ah Ah… Nooon… On ne la fait pas à Purdey Lancaster…Elle le saurait de suite que je bluffe…

- Mais qui est-elle, cette Purdey Lancaster ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans un tel état…

Lisbon continuait à faire les cents pas, en pleine réflexion.

- Purdey a été une de mes meilleures amies puis ma meilleure ennemie à la fac…

Jane tira une des chaises de la cuisine et invita Lisbon à s'asseoir. Il prit lui-même un siège.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il.

- Purdey et moi avons été les meilleures amies du monde jusqu'à ce que son petit copain en pince pour moi…

- Aouch…

- Oui… Aouch… C'était en fait un imbécile… grand sportif mais un imbécile tout de même… on est sorti une fois ensemble puis plus rien… Je savais Purdey rancunière mais je la croyais assez intelligente pour comprendre que notre amitié valait plus qu'un joueur de football… Je vous ai dit que c'était un imbécile ?

- Je crois que vous l'avez mentionné à un moment ou à un autre…

- Purdey était présidente de trois clubs à l'université, était cheerleader…

- Je vois le portrait… fit Jane… Le genre de fille avec qui il est toujours bon d'être vu… n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… après coup… quand j'y repense… ce n'était pas du tout moi…

- Je peux vous le confirmer, Lisbon… Vous avez des principes… habituellement, je veux dire…

Lisbon sourit à Jane. Un sourire triste.

- Vous avez remarqué, hein ? Elle ne m'a jamais pardonnée et s'est mise en tête de m'en faire baver…

- Et ?

- Et elle a réussi : moqueries et humiliation en tous genre sont devenus mon lot quotidien… il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que vos amies se retournent contre vous… C'est ce que j'ai découvert… Tout dépend de quel côté de la courbe de popularité vous vous trouvez…

Jane regardait Lisbon. Il avait du mal à croire que la femme qui dirigeait une des meilleures équipes du CBI – en toute modestie – ait pu, un jour, être une victime…

- Et comment cela s'est arrangé ?

- Je me suis engagée dans la police… mais avant, Purdey Lancaster à fini la tête dans les toilettes d'une très chouette université… dit Lisbon avec les yeux dans le vague qu'accompagnait un sourire de satisfaction.

- Et vous croyez que cette invitation, c'est une façon de faire la paix ? Demanda Jane.

- Non, je crois que c'est une façon de prendre une revanche, une humiliation de plus… Je suis coincée, Jane… Vous m'accompagnerez ? S'il vous plait ?

- D'accord Lisbon…

- Merci… Je passe vous prendre à 9h00… à 10h30, il y a l'église…

Jane se frotta les mains.

- Il me tarde déjà… fit-il ironique.

Lisbon s'était levée et allait sortir de la pièce.

- Au fait, Lisbon ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Vous êtes le seul homme que je connais qui ne sente pas le flic à 100 mètres… fit-elle en sortant.

.

Purdey Lancaster – qui s'appelait maintenant Madame Purdey McCombry de Camshire – retint la main de Jane quelques instants.

- J'espère que c'est en bien ? dit-elle comme sur le ton de la confidence.

Jane se pencha à son tour et sur le même ton répondit.

- Si je vous le dis, je devrais vous tuer…

Lisbon roula des yeux. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir amené Jane. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, un flic, ça mange, ça boit de la bière et ça se tient correctement si on lui en donne l'ordre. Purdey eut un rire nerveux. Elle se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis… ?

La question piège. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait invitée. Juste pour lui mettre le nez dans la mouise, la traiter encore de _loser_ et lui faire sentir combien elle avait raté sa vie…

Lisbon souffla en silence et allait répondre quand Jane la coupa.

- Trois ans… Et il mit son bras autour de la taille de Lisbon qu'il attira contre lui… trois ans de bonheur…

Lisbon se tortilla un peu, surprise et bizarrement émue.

Purdey les regarda, suspicieuse.

- Et pas de mariage en vue ? C'est étonnant de la part de Lis'… Et moi qui croyais que tu étais « traditionnaliste », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Lisbon regarda Jane et le supplia des yeux de ne pas s'engouffrer dans la brèche que Purdey venait d'ouvrir. Après tout, peut-être que cette invitation n'était qu'un moyen de faire la paix, de mettre le passé derrière elles. Il lui sourit.

- Vous savez Purdey… commenca-t-il.

« Et merde » pensa Lisbon.

- Vous savez Purdey… Térésa est une femme formidable, bien loin de toutes les « desperate housewifes » qu'on nous vend à la télé. Elle est libre, indépendante et rebelle – dans son genre – et les conventions de la société n'ont pas de prises sur elle. Vous a-t-elle dit par exemple qu'elle dirige une équipe de plusieurs personnes au CBI ?

Le sourire de Purdey se figeait sur son visage. Lisbon avait l'étrange sensation de revivre le moment où elle avait obligé Purdey Lancaster à se mettre à genoux devant une cuvette de toilettes… Elle se sentait bien contre Patrick Jane. Son chevalier blanc.

- Le CBI ? Demanda Purdey.

- Le CBI, reprit Jane, est une unité policière qui résout les crimes les plus violents de l'Etat. En gros, Purdey, si M. McCombry de Camshire et vous dormez bien la nuit dans vos draps de soie sans vous retrouver égorgés au petit matin par quelqu'un qui reniflé toutes vos petites culottes en sortant, c'est grâce à Térésa… et son équipe, bien entendu… Vous savez ce qu'on dit : efficace mais pas Wonder Woman...

Le sourire de Purdey se transformait lentement en une grimace. Jane continuait.

- Alors, sauf votre respect, le mariage n'intéresse pas Térésa surtout ceux qui sont arrangés pour des raisons purement intéressées ou entre notables consanguins… Je plaisante, bien sûr, sur la consanguinité… Ah Ah… Non Térésa est formidable : c'est une femme, une amie, une amante… Et elle excelle dans tous ces domaines… Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde… J'ai même du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu être « traditionnaliste », comme vous dites...

Pour enfoncer le clou, il lâcha Lisbon et imita les guillemets avec ses mains. Il posa une bise sonore sur la joue de Lisbon.

- Franchement Purdey, conclua-t-il, la Térésa dont vous me parlez, si elle a existé, est bel et bien morte…

Purdey regarda Lisbon et Jane avec horreur. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Ah, je… désolée… je dois vous laisser… et bien… Amusez-vous bien alors… Térésa… heureuse que tu sois venue… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te recroiser pendant la soirée… alors… je… on s'appelle ?

Lisbon avait retrouvé le sourire. Purdey le dragon était vaincue par Saint Patrick.

- C'est ça, Purdey… on s'appelle… et toute mes félicitation à toi et ton mari… tous mes vœux de bonheur…

La mariée s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et rejoignit un groupe de femmes qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle leur lança un dernier regard qui mêlait peur et saisissement.

Jane se pencha sur Lisbon.

- Je l'ai trouvée très sympathique, cette Purdey… Je comprends qu'elle vous en ait voulu pour son copain… je suis persuadé qu'il allait beaucoup mieux avec elle qu'avec vous…

Lisbon sourit. Jane remit sa main autour de ses hanches.

- Et si nous allions sur la piste montrer à Purdey qu'en plus vous dansez très bien ?

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

- Trois ans, hein ?

- Chiffre parfait… fit Jane. Comme toi…


End file.
